As is well known, the interior quality of eggs is diminished with time. The loss in quality attributes of the albumen and yoke is a function of temperature and movement of carbon dioxide through the shell. Low temperatures decrease the rate of loss in Haugh units--a standard measure of interior egg quality--and thus it is recommended that eggs be stored at temperatures close to the freezing point, a procedure which, as a practical matter, is not always feasible. To reduce rate of carbon dioxide (and moisture) loss various shell treatments have been utilized, such as spraying oil on the eggs.
A way has been discovered for reducing, if not eliminating, the need for refrigeration and spray oiling on eggs as a means of preserving interior egg quality.
To ameliorate the problem of interior egg degradation with time, the following procedures have been recommended heretofore:
1. Gather eggs three to four times per day. PA1 2. Clean the eggs promptly after gathering and cool for 12-24 hours at 13.degree. C. or preferably 10.degree. C. before packing in cases or cartons. PA1 3. Keep the eggs at between 60 to 85%, preferably 70 to 80%, relative humidity. PA1 4. Resort to careful handling. PA1 5. Use proper packing using precooled containers only. PA1 6. Resort to frequent marketing of not less than twice a week. PA1 7. Use speedy, refrigerated transportation and make frequent deliveries to sales outlets, preferably at least five times per week. PA1 8. Use adequately refrigerated holding spaces at sales outlets. PA1 9. Keep the eggs in home refrigerators at 7.degree. C. to 13.degree. C., and preferably use all of the eggs within one week. PA1 Na.sub.2 O.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.xSiO.sub.2.yH.sub.2 O PA1 1.0.+-.0.2 Na.sub.2 O Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 1.85.+-.0.5 SiO.sub.2.yH.sub.2 O. PA1 (NaAlSiO.sub.4).sub.12.27H.sub.2 O